A Murderers Love
by arbridgeprincess
Summary: Includes Joey Graceffa and Dan Howell


Chapter 1

**Complains Dawn pulling her older sister rose all the way down the hallway. **

**Rose says trying to keep up without bumping into anyone. Suddenly they both feel someone grabbing their arms pulling them away from their destinations. **

**Dawn screams at the top of her lungs. Says an oddly familiar and sexy voice. The people tie something over their heads as they are dragged into a car and away from all the youtubers we love. **

**-Dawnt wearing any shoes our bags were gone. I checked my pocket for my cell phone. It wasn**I don** The voice said. The voice sounded strangely familiart sure whether to be excited or scared, so I hugged him. **

**He yelled pushing me away. I was shocked, this isnm just dreaming.. **

**I stuttered looking at him. **

**re not going anywhere.. I suggest you get back on that couch before I rip off your flesh and feed it to the birds..s P.O.V.- **

**I say looking at my surroundings. My sister gave no response but instead sat there crying. I Stood up and walked around until I found a boy with tattoos and piercings. He turned around and smiled at me. After about ten minutes of awkward staring I finally realized who it was. I ask terrified of the answer. He continued to stare at me with that sad smile but finally said. **

**He said offering food and water. I greedily snatch everything I can up and start to make my way back to Dawn. **

**I say handing her a pb&j and water. While she snacks I chug down a beer that he gave me. Joey and Dan make their way over here holding something in their hands I can**Listen Dawn, If you don** Dawn once again breaks out in tears. **

**I scream anger rushing out of me. Joey walks over and hits me, I stand up and beat the shit out of him. I only stop when he is bruised and bloody on the ground. I **

**then sit down on the couch right next to where dan has sat down , I start to cry as I drink another beer. **

**(Dawn But he was one of the reasons I smiled every day.. I couldn**Shhh..You're going to be fine..Thanks** He mumbled. **

**I sighed getting up, knowing his apology meant nothing. He would just be a douchebag about 10 minutes later**Dont care, she just kept crying. Joey got up off the floor, brushing off his leather jacket and jeans. I couldnJoey, I think we should deal with them tomorrow.. it** Dan said. He walked upstairs and Joey followed, giving us the middle finger before walking up the stairs. **

**(Joeys room and he started cleaning my wounds... That bitch sure knows how to hit someone. Wow, my entire body hurts like shit. **

**He said talking to himself. **

**t know. I don I say in response. I honestly couldnt do my job I am going to be hurting worse than I am now. When Dan finishes cleaning my last wound I go to the fridge and get a beer. **

**Dan asks looking as though he is about to cry. Instead of answering I flip on the television and watch . I can not stand the thought of how much pain I put Dawn in so I hobble off to bed instead. That night I dreamt of Dawn and how she will never know how I feel about her. **

**(Dant been on in forever. I felt sick to my stomach.. What had we become? We used to be just two normal guys making YouTube videos, then everything went wrongt quit if we wanted to. See.. we met this guy named Felix.. Felix Kjellberg, also known as pewdiepie. He deleted his channel several years ago due to hate comments, fakes, and the break up with his girlfriend, Marzia. He began robbing, killing, kidnapping, doing drugs.. And all kinds of illegal stuff. We made a deal with him, we had to continue killing people and collecting more people for him to kill. We were told to show no mercy, and to bring them to him so he could kill them, or we killed them ourselves. It depends, there were different tasks for different days, he told us what to do. Right now, we were to bring him two people to kill. And when we did this, we were paid 500 dollars a month. Which was a lot! So we couldnt want to let him kill these two girls.. Especially not Rose.. I really like her.. Wait.. What?! No! I canm supposed to let him kill! I .. Can I?**

Chapter 2

(Third person POV)

"Rose I-I am really scared..." Dawn said shivering in fear of what was going to happen when they come back.

" It's going to be okay I won't let them hurt you, I promise." Rose said hugging her sister for the first time in a long time.

"What if you can't protect me though?" Dawn said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Dawn, when Mom died I promised her that I would protect you no matter what. I don't care what happens you are going to get out of here and go to our house, okay?" I say. Dawn nods her head quietly lays back down on the couch,

(Dan's P.O.V.) What is the title of the story Idk what should it be a murderers love okayyyy

I opened my eyes looking up at the ceiling. I sat up and stretched my arms and walked into Joey's room.

"Wake up you idiot." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Go away" Joey groaned putting the pillow over his head.

"Get up or else Graceffa…" Dan warned.

Joey smirked. "Im not scared of you, Howell…"

Dan rolled his eyes. "I wont kill you because you're my partner.. but otherwise id kill you.." He said walking downstairs. Joey sighed and stood up, cursing under his breath as he walked down the stairs.

I walked over to Rose who was asleep on the couch.. God she was gorgeous… Dammit Howell! No! You don't like her! You don't!

"Are you okay over there Dan?" Joey asked looking at me. I really need to try not to talk out loud when I think…

"Im fine, just make us something to eat.." I said sitting down next to Rose.

"Excuse you, you whore!" Joey said rolling his eyes and looking for the cooking spray. "PAMELLA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Stupid hoe.."

I chuckled slightly, it was always fun watching Joey cook. I looked over at the beautiful girl laying next to me.. yep.. I loved her..

(Joey's P.O.V.)

Why does Dan keep staring at the bitch? Is he... No he can't be... Am I... Oh god no! Not with Dawn, not with anyone!  
"There you are pamella you stupid whore." I spray pamella all over the pan and start mixing the pancake batter. By the time I have finished Dawn is up. Oh God I hope she like my pancakes...

" Come and get your damn pancakes everybody!" I yell into the other room. The first one in there is the bitch as she walks by she touches my abs where I have the biggest bruise, smirks and says

" Ohhh... Does that hurt big boy?" I glare at her as she gets her pancakes milk and syrup. Dan is the next to walk in. The last one is Dawn. Damn, she is sweet! Shut the hell up Graceffa! Damn it I sound like Dan now! I slowly get my pancakes and sit in between Dan and Dawn.

" These pancakes are really good Joey." Dawn says cautiously. I blush like an idiot after she compliments me.

" Shut the hell up! I never asked you!" I yell and then run to go wash off my plate.

(Dawn's P.O.V.)

I held back tears the best I could.. I just wondered why he hated me so much.. I really love him.. Like a lot.. I just can't let Rose know that.. I let a few tears slip out from my eyes, but wiped them away quickly. When we were all done eating, Joey and Dan had to go "Take care of some business" so we stayed there by ourselves, but we weren't able to get out. The windows were boarded up and locked, along with the doors. I layed on the couch next to Rose. I was so freaking bored.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" Rose asked picking up the remote.

"Rose Joey will kill us-"

"Nahhhh." She said turning it on. "We can turn it off before they get back." I sighed and nodded. I swear my sister loves to do things that will most likely get her into trouble… A few hours later… Joey and Dan walked in.. Shit..

(Rose's P.O.V.)

"What the hell do you think you are doing bitch!?" Joey screamed. Shit!

" She was so bored I just wanted her to have something to do I am sorry,,," I say on the verge of tears.

"It's okay... Joey go away now!" Dan says as calm as he can manage. I start to cry as Dan sits next to me.

"Do you have any food?" I ask Dan as I hear Dawn's stomach growl.

" An apple, do you want it?" He asked very politely. I nod and he hands me the apple. Our hands are touching. Oh my god... I love him... Shit...

"Dan... Why are you doing this?" I ask out of true concern but this time I am not concerned for myself but for him.

"I do it because I have to... I am sorry Rose I have to go now. " He said as he walked away. I called have held his hand for forever. Does he even like me? Shit, he wants me dead of course he hates me! I burst into tears and Dawn comes to comfort me once again.

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I walked away, still feeling the warmth from her hand… I smiled to myself and walked by joey's room.. I could have sworn I heard him in there crying.. I must be hearing things.. Joey never cries… I sighed and shrugged walking into my room. I pulled out a pen and paper and started writing out the plans for what we had to do today. Tonight me and Joey were going to rob a bank, so I needed to plan everything out. I heard someone walking up the stairs and knocking on my door.

"Come in." I say. I turned around to see Rose.. Shes so beautiful… DAMMIT DANIEL! STOP THAT CRAZY TALK!

She smiles softly at me, I smile back.

"Do you need something, love?" I asked looking down and writing.

"I.. I was just wondering if um.. Well.. Dawn and I can have our phones back?" She asked looking down.

I sighed. "Rose… I'm afraid I can't let you have them back…" I said. She nodded slowly and walked back downstairs. I sighed and buried my face in my hands, holding back tears. Suck it up Howell.. Suck it up..

(Joey's P.O.V.)

After Dan told me to go away I ran up to my room crying. Why the hell can I not just tell her! She fucking hates me! I bury my face into my pillows and scream. I am such a fucking coward! SHE HATES YOU DAMMIT MOVE ON GRACEFFA! I can't, she is so fucking sweet, and beautiful. Yet she is scared of me.

" I AM A FUCKING MONSTER!" I scream into my pillows because deep in my heart I know it is true. In my heart I know whatever I do will hurt her. I yelled at her for complimenting me this morning. I hear Dan's footsteps and I keep crying hoping that he will not notice. I hear a pause at my door and then hear him continue. DAMMIT GRACEFFA YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW HER, YOU CAN NOT LOVE HER! YOU WILL ONLY HURT HER! LET HER GO! I scream into my pillow again until I hear one of the girls footsteps I stop crying and wash my face just in case it's her. When I hear the bitch I go on with my crying.

Chapter 3

(Dawn's POV)

I sat next to my sister.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure, about what?" She says.

"I.. Well.. I.."

"You what?"

"I.. I like Joey!" I say tearing up.

"WHAT?" She yells.

"Oh don't even start with me! I know you like Dan!"

"Sh-Shut up!" She says blushing. "I don't!"

"I can just tell by the way you look at him Rose!" I say getting angry.

"Well hes not a jerk, unlike the douchebag you like!" She yells. I sighed, stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know.. away from you.." I said. I walked upstairs and went into Joey's room and layed down on the bed, he would be gone for a few more hours so id be fine. Plus, his bed was just so warm.. and it even smelled like him.. Which smelled like freaking sexy man.. Why am I saying this? Well he is pretty sexy… Ugh no Dawn! NO! I'm just going to take a quick nap and try to get things off my mind.. I sighed and closed my eyes getting under the sheets and slowly drifting off to sleep.

(Rose's P.O.V.)

What the hell did I just do? Maybe I am a bitch just like Joey says. I am a bitch! My own sister hates me! Dan probably hates me too! No one on this entire earth loves me like I love Dan! Shit, how did she know I love Dan! Does Dan know I love him?! I am going to take a nap to clear my head. I walk upstairs and open his door. His room smells like gingerbread cookies, which is exactly what he smells like. I sit down on his couch and watch television for 5 minutes. I then stop and use their shower. Oh my god even their bathroom smells good! I go back in his room and get under the blanket that most smells like him. I sleep for a couple hours and when I wake up he is right above me!

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I saw her asleep in my bed… She look so cute sleeping.. I didn't want to wake her up. But suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. I chuckled and climbed in bed next to her.

"Go back to sleep babe… You need to rest" I whispered.

"But.. You're not mad?" She asked.

"Of course not.. Now just go to sleep. It's 12:00 A.M. I'll see you in the morning."

"O-Okay.." She said. "Good night"

"Good night darling." I said kissing her head. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, making sure to keep my arms wrapped around her.

(Joey's P.O.V.)

Oh my god she is in my bed...what do I do? I try to crawl over her and scoot in but while crawling over I accidently grab her breast and woke her up.

"What the hell, you fucking pervert! Dawn screamed.

"Woah it's okay..." I say my face super red

"Fuck you! Do you think grabing my boob while I am asleep is okay?!" Dawn said. She is super pissed off.

"Im sorry I was trying not to bother you." I said. She grabs my crotch and screams

" DOES THIS BOTHER YOU!' My face got so red and I was too stunned to speak.

Dawn stomped out of the room with her face a lot more red than mine.

(Dawn's P.O.V.)

I sat down outside the door blushing madly. Maybe it was just an accident.. But still! I sighed looking over at the door. I hope I didn't make him angry.. I laid down on the floor, closing my eyes. I guess I was sleeping out here tonight.. There was no way I was going back in there… I laid there for about ten minutes trying to get comfortable. Finally I sighed and stood up walking back to the door, opening it slowly…

"J-Joey?"

(Rose's P.O.V.)

Oh my god I am in bed with Dan... What do I do? I should kiss him! Okay here goes nothing. Dan is laying to my side so I roll over forcing him onto his back. Once he is on his back I swing my leg over so that I am on top of him. Shit, why is he looking at me like that! We both lean in, he tilts his head just right and so do I. We kiss, that night I felt his tongue. After the kiss we cuddled even closer together.

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I held her close to me.. There was no way I was letting anyone hurt her. She's mine.. all mine and nobody elses! Yes, im being greedy with her. Because she's 100% all mine! She' s adorable, beautiful, and everything I have ever wanted.. I just need to protect her from Felix.. And I will.. He won't lay a hand on her..

"Dan?" She asked.

"Yes love?"

"Can I say it..?" She asked quietly. I know exactly what she was going to say… I nodded.

"I love you…" She said.

"I love you too.."

(Joey's P.O.V.)

"Yes, Dawn please come in." I say exhausted from lying to myself telling myself that I do not love her. She walked over to my bed.

"Joey I am so sor-" She tried to say but I couldn't resist any longer, I had to kiss her. Let me tell you it was the best damn kiss ever. That kiss lasted forever as I dragged her onto my bed with me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she slipped hers into mine. She stopped for a air, so I kissed her neck. She started to moan.  
"Joey, I love you..." she said once we stopped for air again.

" Dawn, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I swear that I will never hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you so much Dawn." I said. I pulled her under the covers where she cuddled against me until she fell asleep.

Chapter 4

(Dawn's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes and looked up at Joey and poked him.

"Wakey wakey" I said smiling.

Joey groaned. "Im tired.."

"But it's time to wake up!" I said pouting.

"Babeeeee.."

"Pleaseeeeee!"

He sighed and sat up stretching, he gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking downstairs.

"WHERE IS PAMELLA DANYULL" Joey yelled at Dan from downstairs. Dan was still asleep though.

I walked downstairs and sat down and waited for Dan and my sister to wake up. I had to tell her what happened.

(Joey's P.O.V.)

Today is such an amazing day! I wonder what is taking Daniell so long to wake up, I want to tell him about me and Dawn. Now that I think about it where is Rose? Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

" Dawn, babe what do you want for breakfast?" I asked the woman I wanted to make my wife once I had a better job.

"I want food!" Dawn said. I chuckled lightly. I was finally going to teach her how to fight today, just in case she ever needed to protect herself.

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I woke up with my arms still around the beautiful angel lying next to me. I smiled and kissed her head

"Wake up love.." I said stroking her hair.

"Ughhhhhhhh." She groaned putting a pillow over her head.

"If you don't wake up I guess you can't have anymore kissies…"

She sat up quickly and stood up. "I'm up!" I laughed and kissed her cheek before walking downstairs seeing that Joey was cooking.

"FOOD!" I yelled.

"Get your own food stupid hoe…." He said smirking and handing the plate to Dawn. Is it just me or did he seem a little bit nicer towards her?

( Rose's P.O.V.)

I finally got Dan's robe on me before I walked downstairs.

"Morning Everybody! What is for breakfast Joey?" I asked

"FOOD!" He yelled. My hair was hanging down to my ankles and was super messy.

"Why are you two in such a good mood?" I asked Joey and Dawn.

They seemed so.. Close… Anyway.. Dan is going to teach me how to fight today, im actually pretty excited.

( Dawn's P.O.V.)

I started to eat my scrambled eggs as Joey walked over and started kissing my neck.

"Joey, come on I am trying to eat..." I say not bothered at all by his affection.

"Oh come on Dawn, you know you like it!" He said with a smirk. I nodded as I chewed.

"Joey, Ive got to get ready." I say standing up to get my workout clothes on and my hair put up. I go to his room and get some of his smallest clothes to put on. I grab one of my sister hair bands and put my hair in a very sloppy bun. I walk downstairs once again to see Dan fixing Rose's robe.

"Get a room you two!" I joke around. Dan and Rose go to their room as Joey leads me to a workout room inside of the house.

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I get some scrambled eggs from Joey. They are so good I swear he was a chef in another life. I watch as Dawn walks back upstairs. Rose is wearing my robe and it starts coming undone.  
" Come here Rose." I say blushing. Rose works her way over to me and I stand up. I quickly tie her robe up and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Go get dressed and put your hair up, okay babe?" She nods and gives me a hug. She runs up to our room to get changed. I follow her up and then once she is done I lead her to the workout room.

( Joey's P.O.V. )

" Okay, Dawn I want you to hit me as hard as you can." I say. She hit me in the chest and I laughed.

"I could barely even feel that.." I chuckled. She hit me again a little harder.

" Hit me like your sister did and I will take off my shirt..." I bribed. She hit me so hard that I doubled over.

"Damn girl!" I groan as I take off my shirt. She walked up and kissed me hard, and I kissed back.

Chapter 5

(Joey's P.O.V.)

Dawn and I have been training for a week. She is really strong now. We will soon attack Felix. Oh god I hope she's ready... She has to be ready.

"Hey Joey... are you ready?" I hear Dawn call from the bedroom.

" Yes coming!" I call. I start to head to the bedroom. She is lying on the bed under the covers. I crawl on top of her and kiss her on the lips. She kisses back.

" Are you scared?" I ask as I start to kiss her neck. She moans and nods her head slowly. I kiss her head and start to leave.

" Please don't go!" Dawn pleads.

"I have to... Im sorry babe..." I say tears swelling in my eyes. She stands up and kisses me more passionately than ever. Oh god I don't want to leave...

" I love you," I say.

" I love you too..." Dawn says. I kiss her head and walk out the door.

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I had been training Rose for a few days. We really didn't need to train her much since she was so strong. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Are you scared..?" I ask.

She shakes her head.. "No.. not really..."

"I turn her around and pull her against my chest. She lays her head against me as I smile looking down at her.

"I have to go babe... Joey and I have something to take care of..." I say. I kiss her cheek and start walking away.

:I love you Dan.." She says .

"I love you too babe.." I say. She runs and jumps in my arms I smile holding her tightly. I move my hands down to her bum... She smirks and pushes them away.

"Nope..." She says giggling.

"Dammit" I mutter. She giggles. I kiss her cheek and walk outside and follow Joey outside.

(Rose's P.O.V.)

I haven't had much training because Dan says I am already ready. All of a sudden Dan comes and gives me a hug. We say our goodbyes and I go to Dawn and Joey's room to find her crying. "It will be okay Dawn... They are very strong." I reassure her and myself. Dawn and I have gotten a lot closer ever since we arrived here. The past week has been hard for her because she had so much training to do. I found that Dan loves playing with my hair and Joey loves bacon. I love Dan so much...I hope he makes it back safely, if he does not I know where they are and I will go help them. They have two hours before I come get them. Those boys better hurry...

Chapter 6

~Author's note lovelies~

So this is Serenity. I have heard from abridgeprincess (the other author of this fanfic) that she got a comment from someone saying "Why would you make pewdie evil? OMG!" Or something like that. First of all.. this is OUR STORY. So please dont think we hate pewds. We love pewdie AND Marzia. It's just a fanfiction, so im going to ask you nicely to stop or we will never update this on again. Thank you. ~Tiff

This is abridgeprincess... It was totally unfair and unnecessary for Serenity to have made that comment Serenity has cried in the making of this story! HAHAHAHA! B.T.W. These are not our real names HAHAHAHAHA! ~The arbridgeprincess

(Dan's POV)

Joey and I began walking down the path in the woods. We were going to meet up with Felix so he could pay us…

"We have to find two other people for him to kill…" I said.

"Why not just get rid of the bitch and keep Dawn?" Joey said smirking.

"Joey…"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you…"

"Whatever.." He said walking a bit faster. We finally got to the place where Felix was, he was in an abandoned warehouse… Felix always stayed there.

"Sup bros?"Felix said walking up to us and patting us on the back.

"Do you have our money?" Joey asked.

"Yea…" He said throwing me a bag of cash.

"Oh… And I want those two people by tomorrow… Or else.." He said smirking. We nodded and walked off.

"Oh great.. now we have to find two more people…" I muttered.

"It's not that easy Dan.." Joey said. "We have to lure them into our trap, trick them, then find out how to keep them quiet.. that takes at least two days.. "

"Well we will have to make it happen.. I'm not losing her…" I said.

"And i'm not losing her.." Joey said biting his lip. We started walking home and finally got there.

(Dawn's POV)

I looked out the window and saw them. "THEY'RE HERE ROSE! TURN IT OFF!" I yelled at her. We may or may not have been using the computer to browse Tumblr… But seriously, we went basically a whole month without it, what did you expect? My sister quickly turned off the computer and put it back where it was before..

"Wait.. WE DIDN'T CLEAR THE HISTOR-"

"We're home!" Dan yelled walking in..

Shit….

We smiled innocently and went up to them hugging them tightly.

"I love you.. So much…" I said trying to kiss up to Joey.

"What did you do babe…" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing.. Just slept…" Rose said.

"Mhmm.." He said… "You guys are up to something and i'm going to figure it out sooner or later.. just wait.." He said winking then walking upstairs.

Well.. We're screwed..

(Rose's P.O.V.)

Shit! we are so busted. When Joey and Dan team up nothing can stop them. A second later they popped back in.

"Found it!" Dan yelled at me. "Why the hell did you use our computer!?" They yelled at us so loud that I shook. I look down at my feet and shake my head. Dan looks so disappointed.

"I am so, so sorry babe..." I say as I start to cry. He comes over, gives me a hug and walks away. I look down tears dripping down my face.

"Dan... I am so sorry..I am sorry...sorry." I mutter. Joey looks over at Dawn and seems suddenly very angry.

"This is all your fault you know." He says looking straight into my eyes.

"I am so, so sorry...sorry...please forgive me." I cry as Joey walks upstairs.

"I wonder why they were so mad." Dawn says. Why was Joey and Dan so angry anyway.

(Joey P.O.V.)

"What was she thinking, she could have found it!" I yell at nobody in particular as Dan listens.  
"I don't know, they were bored take it easy." Dan says sighing. He comes over hugs me and walk to his room. As soon as I am sure his is gone I stomp down stairs to see the bitch crying.

"What is wrong with you!?" I scream at Rose. She breaks down even more than before.

"THAT COMPUTER IS DANGEROUS YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN DAWN KILLED!" I scream, getting ready to pound on her. Rose looks up at me. For the first time I see the pain in her eyes. She has died before...She is dead.

"Joey, I swear I would never do anything to hurt Dawn. Please believe me." She whimpers with a voice more dead than her eyes. She has gone through more pain than even I.

"Get out of my sight..." I whisper. Dawn looks up at me.

"How could you!?" Dawn cries and goes to find her sister. Oh god... what have I done

(Dan's POV)

I sat upstairs waiting. Joey burst in the room and laid down on my couch holding back tears. He wasn't going to cry… He wanted to, but he wasn't going to let me know that. I could tell he was though.. I've known him long enough to know something is wrong.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"No your not Joey..." I said.

"I SAID I'M OKAY! NOW FUCK OFF!" He yelled. I sighed.

"If you don't wanna tell me anything, get out of my room!" I yelled.

"Whatever.." He said. He stood up and walked back downstairs. Most likely to talk to Dawn. I guess I should go talk to Rose… I walked downstairs and saw her crying on the couch. Dawn must have gone somewhere with Joey. I motioned for her to follow me upstairs. I walked upstairs and laid on the bed with her.

"Dan..I-Im so sorry.." She whimpered.

"Shhh.. I know.. It's okay.. Just rest alright babe?" I said. She nodded and cuddled against my chest and fell asleep.

(Joey's P.O.V)

Dawn! Dawn where are you!?" I yelled into the forest. Oh my god, why the hell is she out here? Felix could be out here!

"Dawn! Come back baby!" I scream. I run back inside and grab blankets water and food. I run back out again. God it is getting late.

"Dawn, I am sorry please come here!" I scream tears dripping down my face. I run for a hour or so before I realize that it is dark. God, what am I going to do?

"Dawn, I love you..." I say turning to leave. I jog all the way home. I am greeted by no one. I walk to my room to find Rose there.

"Where is she, you dirty little bastard?!" she screams.

"I don't know... I'm sorry..." I say tears rushing down my face.

"She is the only family I have left! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE JUST AN IGNORANT LITTLE BASTARD, THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! Rose screams at me tears rushing down her face. I just stand there letting it all soak in. As she turns to leave I look into her eyes but, this time instead of seeing dull dead eyes... I see fire.

(Dawn's POV)

I sat down against the tree. It was so dark… and cold. I managed to grab one of Joey's hoodies before I left. I put the hood over my head and held my knees against my chest. It was so dark.. And I just wanted to be back with Joey… To feel his warmth against my skin… I knew he was angry though.. so I didn't want to go back. I will just sleep here and hope slenderman doesn't come for me.. I know, I know. He's not real.. That may be what you think. But to be honest… I think hes real. I mean.. You might wonder why everyone is so afraid of a tall, albino, faceless skinny man… Well.. The truth is.. We are not afraid of slenderman himself.. We are afraid of the idea that someone is watching our every move.. They know exactly where we are and what we are doing.. and if we mess up, he can take us. Our own actions determine whether we survive.. That is what we fear.. Anyway, I have always quite liked slendy.. He looks like he just wants a friend… Anyway, I guess I will just go back to sleep until morning…

(Rose's POV)

When I wake up Dan is still asleep so I carefully crawl out of bed. I guess I better check on Dawn. I go downstairs to see her.

"Dawn, where are you?" I call into the dark. No response, I guess she is in Joey's bed with him. Shit I am going to have to go in there. I walk upstairs and knock on their door. no answer I guess they are asleep. I poke my head in, neither Joey or Dawn are in here.

"Hello?... anyone in here?" I ask cautiously. no answer. I sit on Joey's bed waiting for a return. Dan comes in Joey's room and gives me food.

"You okay babe?" He asks. I nod.

"I am okay... when you hear someone come into this room you might want to cover your ears, okay?" I say cheerfully. About two hours later Joey walks in.

" Where is she, you dirty little bastard?!" I scream before he has a chance to speak. He's crying. What reason does he have to cry?

"I don't know... I'm sorry.." He mumbles crying like a little girl.

"She is the only family I have left! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE JUST AN IGNORANT LITTLE BASTARD, THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I say as I feel tears of anger and depression come back to my eyes. What the hell is wrong with him? MY SISTER MIGHT BE DYING, DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT?! I rush out of his room... my eyes are fire..

(Dan's POV)

I listened to Rose scream.. She was really angry.. I think it would be best if I didn't mess with her right now.. I grabbed my laptop and opened it. Every website was basically filled with all the news about Joey and I becoming serial killers. Everyone knew by now.. They finally figured it out after a few months.. well.. I guess we can never go back to making videos again.. We tried getting all the piercings and tattoos as a disguise.. but it didn't work out so well.. After Joeys mom died, he became a very cold hearted guy… The only person he doesn't hate with everything he has is Dawn.. He doesn't really hate me.. He puts up with me. But I didn't turn out that way.. Thankfully.. I think I'm just going to lay down.. It's late and i'm tired..


End file.
